A Providence Wedding reunion
by bttfan
Summary: I know I had another one up posted but I took it down. I decided to change it to Joanie's wedding.


  
  


A Providence Wedding Reunion.  
  


Summary: I know I had another one up posted but I took it down. I decided to change it to Joanie's wedding.  
  


Note: I don't own any of the original characters from providence.  
  


Trailer  
  
Narrator: It's been 7 years since she left her family and got married to the man she loved.  
  
Syd: To have and to hold. For better and for worst.  
  
Syd: I do.  
  
Narrator: Now. They are coming home again for a reunion.  


Jim: Welcome home Syd. Owen.  
  
Narrator: Now, what happens when Joanie marries of the man of her dreams?  
  
Joanie: I love you Leo.  
  
Leo: I love you too.  
  
Narrator: Now. Stay tuned for a Providence Wedding Reunion.  
  
*Chicago. Syd's and Owen's bedroom. Syd wakes up. Owen comes out of the bathroom.  
  
Syd: Hey there.  
  
Owen: Morning.   
  
Syd: What are you doing today?  
  
Owen: Well, I have two cases and then I get to come home. You?  
  
Syd: Nothing really. I have the day off from work. You know, when you're a doctor, you need sometime off.  
  
Owen: I agree. Tonight, we could spend a romantic evening.   
  
Syd: Ok.  
  
They kiss each other.  
  
Owen: Hey look. I've got to run. I'll see you tonight.   
  
Syd: Bye.  
  
He leaves.   
  
*Kitchen.* Syd goes into the kitchen and makes herself from coffee. She goes to the bathroom. She hears the phone ring from the bathroom. The answering machine picks up.  
  
Syd on machine: Hello you have reached the Franks residence. We're not in. Please leave a message after the beep. Syd runs to the phone.  
  
Jim on machine: Hey Syd. It's Dad. I was wondering if you would like to come home for Joanie's wedding. Sorry you missed the proposal. She's getting married next week.  
  
Syd answers the phone.  
  
Syd: Hello Dad.  
  
Jim: Hey.  
  
Syd: Sorry. I was in the bathroom. I would love to come. 

  


Jim: Great. I haven't seen you since your wedding.  
  
Syd: know. When should we come?   
  
Jim: Saturday the latest.   
  
Syd: How about Friday?  
  
Jim: Perfect. See you Friday. Oh I have to go. My pancakes are ready. Remember

Waffle Monday?  
  
Syd: Yeah. Haven't had it since I was ten.  
  
Jim: Bye dear.  
  
Syd: Bye.  
  
She hangs up the phone.  
  
*Living Room. Evening. Owen comes in.*  
  
Owen: Hey Syd.  
  
Syd: Hey.  
  
Owen: How's your day?  
  
Syd: Good. My dad called.  
  
Owen: How are they?  
  
Syd: They are fine. Joanie's getting married next week. He wanted to know if we could come on Friday. It's next week.  
  
Owen: Perfect.   
  
*Hansen home. Joanie comes in.  
  
Jim: Hey honey. Where's Leo?  
  
Joanie: He had some errands to run.   
  
Jim: I got off the phone with your sister. She and Owen will be coming home for your wedding.

  
  


Joanie: Great.

  
  


Jim: soon all of my children will be married.

  
  


Joanie: I know. It's still hard to believe Robbie was the first to get married.

  
  


Jim: I know. 

  
  


*Tina and Robbie's bed and breakfast. Living room. Robbie and 8 year old Nick are watching baseball. They are watching the Angels game.*

  
  


Nick: Go Angels.

  
  


Robbie: You said it sport.

  
  


Tina walks in.

  
  


Tina: Hey guys. 

  
  


Nick: Hey Mom. What time are we going to Grandpa's house on Friday?

  
  


Tina: 5:00. 

  
  


Nick: Oh. Thanks Mom.

  
  


Tina: You're welcome sweetheart. 

  
  


She leaves.

  
  


Robbie: Now where were we?

  
  


Nick: Watching the game.

  
  


Robbie: Oh yeah.

  
  


*Syd and Owen's home. Living room. Day of the trip.*

  
  


Syd: Owen. We have to be there in a half hour. Are you ready?

  
  


Owen: Yes.

  
  


Syd: I can't wait to see my family later.

  
  


Owen: I know.

  
  


Syd: I haven't seen them for seven years.

  
  


Owen: I know. 

  
  


Syd: It feels like only yesterday that we were getting married.

  
  


Owen: I know. 

  
  


Syd: We better go.

  
  


*Hansen house. Somewhat hours later. Jim hears the doorbell. He gets it. It's Syd and Owen.*

  
  


Jim: Welcome home Syd. Owen.

  
  


Syd: Hey Dad.

  
  


Owen: Hi Dr. Hansen. 

  
  


Syd: Where's Robbie, Tina, Nick, Pete, Joanie, and Leo?

  
  


Jim: Robbie and the family aren't here yet. Pete's flight got delayed from collage. Joanie and Leo are in the kitchen with Hannah.

  
  


Syd: It's so good to see you Dad.

  
  


Jim: Same here.

  
  


All of a sudden Hannah walks in.

  
  


Hannah: Hi Aunt Syd.

  
  


Syd: Hi Hannah. What grade are you going into?

  
  


Hannah: 7th grade.

  
  


Syd: Wow. Last time I saw you were five years old.

  
  


Hannah: That was when you were leaving right?

  
  


Syd: Right.

  
  


Hannah: Hi Uncle Owen.

  
  


Owen: Hi Hannah.

  
  


Joanie walks in.

  
  


Joanie: Hi Syd.

  
  


They run to each other and hug.

  
  


Joanie: It's so good to see you.

  
  


Syd: Same here. How's the Barkary going?

  
  


Joanie: Better business now a days.

  
  


Syd: That's good.

  
  


There's a knock. Jim opens it. Robbie, Tina Nick and 20 year old Pete walks in.

  
  


Pete: Hey everyone.

  
  


Syd: Hi.

  
  


Robbie looks around. He runs to Syd. They hug.

  
  


Syd: Hey Rob. What's up?

  
  


Robbie: Nothing. How's Chicago?

  
  


Syd: Windy a lot. 

  
  


Robbie: I've missed you. 

  
  


Syd: Same here.

  
  


She looks around.

  
  


Syd: Hi Nick.

  
  


Nick: Hi Aunt Syd. Mom told me a lot about you.

  
  


Syd: I'm the one who delivered you for your birth.

  
  


Nick: Well it's nice to see you. 

  
  


Jim: I don't mean to break up all the fun but lets go to the table to have dinner.

  
  


Robbie: Fine with me because I am starved. 

  
  


Jim: Shall we?

  
  


They walk into the kitchen. We fade out then in again.

  
  


Narrator: We will be right back with a Providence Wedding Reunion right here on an NBC special. 

  
  


To Be Continued. Please review. Hope you liked this little reunion so far. 


End file.
